


you were my north star, you were my always, you were my compass

by teasgaypanic



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, as a sapphic im a big supporter of bi vic, but there will be a wlw ship later down the road, literally just stuff i randomly come up with, my reasons to self insert, vicley is my otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teasgaypanic/pseuds/teasgaypanic
Summary: Vic-centric drabbles that I'll write when I'm either in a hole with writing or when I think of random ones.
Relationships: Vic and her family, Victoria Hughes & Travis Montgomery, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, a surprise romantic relationship that ill disclose at a later date
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	you were my north star, you were my always, you were my compass

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Max, as always, for betaing for me!
> 
> Make sure to check out my other s19 fics if you want longer chapters and stories overall, and my new one should be posted here sometime this week.

She was dating an idiot.

Now, Lucas Ripley could not be considered an idiot when it came to a lot of things. Ask him to control a scene, he’d metaphorically destroy it. Can he make great chicken noodle soup when she is feeling sick? Hell yeah, he can.

But give the man a PlayStation controller and he completely forgot what his fingers were supposed to be used for. 

He could barely remember what the buttons were for, but at least he was a good sport.

They had officially finished playing another game of Madden (she was trying to start him out on something easy), and she had beat him 48-2. The only reason he had gotten those two points was from when he had distracted her with his hand on her thigh and she had been absolutely bored of the game by that point. 

“God Luke, how can you not remember which buttons are which?”

“I don’t know babe, these things aren’t my type of thing,” he replied.

“Oh yeah, old man. No shit,” she chuckled, and she could tell that he knew she was kidding because he had given his big, great laugh that she loved so much.

“Well let me take you to a Pacman machine and we’ll see who the real winner is,” he replied, and all she could do is laugh. 

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and got up to go grab a bottle of water. When she got back, she noticed that the next game had already started.

“Hey, you dirty cheat what do you think you’re doing?”

“Oh nothing, thought I would just even the playing ground,” he laughed back at her, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Oh is that how we’re playing?” she laughed back. She quickly jumped over the couch and grabbed the controller off her coffee table. She quickly took control of her player, and although she had missed the kickoff she was easily able to force him to lose two yards on the first play of the drive.

“I don’t even like football that much. Cricket is a much better sport.”

“Oh my god Luke, I guess it is if you need a good nap,” she responded.

“My heart,” he yelled, melodramatically grabbing his chest.

“Well, when you’re done, drama queen, remember you start the play by pressing the x button,” she replied with a tilt of her head. The one that he only fell a little more in love with every time he saw it. 

“Oh, is that what I’m supposed to do, well there is another button I would like to press,” he chuckled as he started to kiss her neck.

She paused the game and quickly climbed into his lap to kiss his lips. When she could no longer breathe, she pulled back and leaned her forehead against his. “I love you, hubby.”

Luke’s eyes softened, and she could see the love shining in his eyes. “I love you too, Eggy.”

Before she knew it she was being lifted up, and he was carrying her into her bedroom, the game laid forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!


End file.
